callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
__NOWYSIWYG__ The [[wikipedia:FAMAS|'FAMAS']] is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Campaign The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign, usually in the hands of the Ultranationalists or Russian Military. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in Multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"), and it is the rarest weapon in the game when it is outfitted with Woodland Camouflage, which can only found following strict directions in "Loose Ends." It can also be found in the campaign missions "Contingency" and "Museum", where it can be seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer The Create-a-Class stats says it has low damage, although it does as much damage as a M16A4, SCAR-H, AK-47 and TAR-21 . One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots make contact. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required for a kill at long range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat; the FAMAS has much less recoil than the M16A4 with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG and Thermal Scope, although the M16A4 has even less recoil with the Holographic Sight when compared to a FAMAS with the same attachment. The FAMAS has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further. The Suppressor is available but will reduce the range of your 1-Burst kill, losing the main advantage of this weapon over the automatic Assault Rifles. However if you're accurate this might make the weapon a decent Mid-to-Long range weapon able to compete with Sniper Rifles as long as you spot them first. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 within the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a Suppressed SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines For Camouflage images, click here. Gallery File:FAMAS MW2.png|The FAMAS FAMAS iron sight.jpg|Iron sight Famasr.JPG|Reloading the FAMAS Famascropped.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique white tape camouflage. FamasWeaponStats.png|Weapon stats ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The Famas returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time as a fully automatic weapon with an uncapitalized name. Campaign The FAMAS returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' as the Famas, and can be found in the later stages of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', mainly carried by CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with the attachments Reflex Sight and Dual Mags is Mason's starting weapon. Multiplayer The Famas is the fourth assault rifle unlocked in Create-A-Class , and is available for purchase at level 14. Being an assault rifle, the Famas excels at close-mid range, due to its decent damage and high rate of fire. However, at long range, firing the weapon in short bursts is recommended due to the high level of recoil (which usually travels up and to the right). The weapon is very popular with both beginners and experienced players, due to its versatility, ease of use and relatively early unlock. It requires three shots at close range and four at longer ranges to kill, which is the same as many other assault rifles, though it cannot kill with two headshots, nor can it kill in one shot at long range in Hardcore modes. The gun's major drawback is the relatively high recoil during sustained fire compared to most other assault rifles. The Famas suffers from significant rightward and slightly upward recoil, which can drag a player's aim off target during sustained automatic fire. Canny players using the Famas will pull down and to the left whilst firing full-auto, in order to compensate somewhat for the recoil. A loadout including Extended Mags or Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger would be a good choice for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through its 30 round magazine and ammo supply rather quickly. Hardened Pro is also a wise perk to use with this weapon, as flinching from being shot, combined with the Famas's high recoil, can often be fatal during a firefight. As of Title Update 10, released June 23rd, 2011, the Famas was altered to diminish its effectiveness, due to its very high popularity and use within the online community. The Famas now has the 2nd lowest hipfire accuracy and slowest ADS time of the assault rifles. Although Sleight of Hand Pro and Steady Aim are able to counter the effects of the patch, it is currently the poorest handling automatic assault rifle available in these respects. The Famas' recoil has been marginally increased as well, making it somewhat harder to compensate for during sustained automatic fire. Players using the Famas will need to be aware that the characteristics of this weapon will put them at a slight disadvantage when facing other assault rifles in direct firefights. The Famas has very similar statistics to another assault rifle, the AUG, possessing the exact same damage and rate of fire, similar reload times, and sharing nearly identical iron-sights as well. The main difference between the AUG and Famas lies in the recoil. The Famas has a predictable kick upwards and to the right, whereas the AUG's recoil is weighted equally to the left, right and upwards, making the latter somewhat more unpredictable in long-range firefights, whereas the Famas' recoil can be more easily compensated for. However, at middle and close ranges, the Famas is at a slight disadvantage to the AUG, due to its poorer ADS time and hip fire spread. The Famas is also harder to control during sustained automatic fire, as its recoil does not stay centered on the target, whereas the AUG's recoil does. Overall, the Famas is a very versatile weapon, due to its three-four shot kill ability and high rate of fire compared to other assault rifles. The Famas and the AUG both have the second highest damage-per-second of any fully automatic gun in close quarters after the Skorpion, while at long range are second only to the Stoner63. However, players using the Famas should be aware of its recoil and handling disadvantages, and learn to mitigate them. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Dual Mags *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Famas in Zombies can be acquired from the Mystery Box. It has a high rate of fire and high power, but ammo becomes problematic as the player is likely to burn through it quickly. As with most weapons, it is most efficient to go for headshots, since the Famas only requires a few bullets to kill a zombie even past round 8. Overall, it's not an ideal weapon to use, as the ammo reserve is very low, added on top of the high rate of fire which could leave you dependent on max ammo or your other weapon after one or two rounds. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the "G16-GL35" (which translates into the word Giggles). The gun comes with an increase to magazine capacity and adds a Red Dot Sight with a randomized reticle with a random color. However, ammo is still a problem, and it would best be traded for something better by round 20. Famas vs. G16-GL35 Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Famas_1st_Person_BO.png|The Famas FAMAS Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights G16-GL35_BO.png|The Pack-A-Punched Famas, the "G16-GL35" G16-GL35 2.jpg|ADS with the "G16-GL35" Famas_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the Famas FamasBOWeaponStats.png|Weapon stats Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAMAS makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 with a similar model to the one featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Not much else is known about this weapon. File:FAMASMW3.png|The FAMAS in Modern Warfare 3 carried by the French soldier to the far left, notice the new MP5 carried by the soldier in the right Videos thumb|300px|left|Famas Black Ops attachment guide Trivia General *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is an unusable bipod on the side of the gun. *The FAMAS is one of the few weapons that are reloaded only with the left hand, others being MP40, AUG, RPG-7, MP5 and MP5k. Modern Warfare 2 *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape Camouflage at the same time. *The only level in campaign where FAMAS has a Holographic Sight is "Loose Ends". *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward , Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. Black Ops *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock and the bottom of the magazine. *The name for the Pack-A-Punched Famas (G16-GL35) is Leet speak for "giggles." *Below the iron sights, the player can see "III-ARC FIREARMS," which is a reference to Treyarch. *In the Playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard similar to that of the AUG. *On the left side of the gun "86-2" is engraved. This writing is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally or if an underbarrel attachment is equipped. **Also engraved on the side is "MAS .223" and "SA 3750402." *On the Create-A-Class display, the magazine on the Famas goes through the player model's right forearm. *On the Wii version, the sound files for firing and reloading the gun are different from those on the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions. *The iron sights are similar to those of the FAMAS in Modern Warfare 2. *When a camouflage, excluding gold, is applied, the tape at the back of the gun changes color to match the gun. *The Famas has the same iron sights as the AUG and G11, and the same rear sight as the Commando, M60, and Enfield.